


Love, Long Overdue

by faintlyfreckled



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, J2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintlyfreckled/pseuds/faintlyfreckled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Deaf/Mute!Jared gets some surgery and can hear again. In his classes he learns to say 'I love you, Jensen'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Long Overdue

It's been a long, hard road for Jared Padalecki.

When he was seventeen, his life changed forever when he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. An explosion, everything going black, never really knowing exactly what happened.

All they did know, however, was it was an accident that stole Jared's hearing from him.

The usual ever chatty, happy person curled in on himself, not uttering a word to anyone for fear of getting picked on or teased. It inflicted every aspect of Jared's personality like a poison. While he was happy to be alive, he felt that life wasn't as brilliantly worth living as it once was. He could no longer hear the gentle pitter patter of the rain on his porch. He couldn't drive his car, for fear of causing an accident. The little things in life meant less to him.

Jensen Ackles was the only person who stuck by him through the sudden transition. Jensen was there when Jared woke up in the hospital, when Jared realized he wouldn't be able to hear. Jensen learned Sign Language right alongside Jared, keeping him upbeat and positive. Jensen was a friend to Jared. He was  _there_ , gave Jared a reason to live.

Seven years pass, Jared developed a routine and adapted to his new life. It got easier, of course, functioning in society deaf. There were daily challenges that he learned to accept as a part of his life now and took them in stride.

When Jensen approached him, a pamphlet in his hands, Jared was skeptical. He'd never spent any time in hospitals other than the accident that caused his loss of hearing in the first place. It put himself in the position of reopening old wounds that have failed to heal completely, but Jensen assured Jared that the worst that could happen is it wouldn't work. He'd be let down, but he'd be alive and well. The worst that could happen, Jared could get his hopes up only to be let down again. He wanted to say no, to back off, but the hopeful smile on his friend's face changed his mind.

The surgery terrified Jared, but Jensen was there for him, as he'd promised and when he woke up again it was like waking in a dream. He could _hear_. It wasn't just the monosyllables or occasional loud noises that he'd been informed about. Jared could actually _hear_ and the revelation brought everyone within the vicinity to tears.

After that, Jared chose to schedule speech therapy, jumping in the deep end. He practiced everyday, did everything he was told to do and then some. He spoke more and more since the surgery, liking the way the words felt on his tongue. Jensen often offered to attend the classes with him like he had with sign years ago, but Jared needed this for himself.

A few months thereafter, Jared was sitting on the stool at Jensen's kitchen island while Jensen cooked around them. "Jen," Jared said and Jensen hmm'd attentively. Jared wasn't satisfied with that, wanting Jensen's full attention so he repeated himself, sounding more assertive. It was something he was proud of, being able to dip his voice to hold emotion. It was a recent development and Jensen reacted immediately by sitting in the stool beside Jared.

"What's up, Jay?" Jensen asked, looking concerned as his hands moved in words out of habit. He knew Jared didn't need them, but Jensen was a creature of habit and old habits die hard.

Their eyes met, a soft smile developing on Jared's face. He takes Jensen's hands in his own, his heart racing in his chest and Jensen squeezes Jared's fingers. Jensen's brows come together, face weighted with worry.

Jensen can tell that Jared is working on encouraging his muscles to cooperate in his throat. So, he waits patiently. It's difficult to do but he pulls it off and he's rewarded when Jared speaks again.

"I love you, Jensen." Jared manages, with such purpose and conviction that Jensen can't do much else than concentrate on getting air in his lungs. His eyes well up with tears, dropping Jared's hands and Jared's heart sinks to his feet.

That emotion must show on Jared's face because Jensen waves it off, licking his lips and wiping his eyes. Jensen realizes that this must be what Jared felt like not being able to use his own voice.

His fingers curl into the unmistakable shapes, Jared's demeanor changing as he watches. _I love you, too, Jared_.

Beside himself, Jared leaps off the stool and throws himself into Jensen's arms. The older man wraps his own around Jared's middle, laughing in shock into Jared's hair.

They hold on to one another, revolving in a pattern of light chuckles and gentle sobs, clinging to each other in Jensen's kitchen.

"Took you long enough," Jensen says playfully, squeezing Jared tighter to emphasize his words.

Jared smiled, burying his face into Jensen's collarbone as he sobers enough to say, "Wanted to _tell_ you."

That brings on another onslaught of tears for Jensen, whispering praise into Jared's hair that a year ago he would've been oblivious to.

"I love you, Jared."

"Love you."


End file.
